The engine of a machine, such as a hauling truck at a mine site, is typically controlled according to operator input via the throttle pedal. In particular, the desired power demands of the operator are inputted by the operator causing movements of the throttle pedal (e.g., the throttle pedal is depressed to increase the speed of the engine and/or request more power from the engine). However, conditions in which a machine operates may cause unintended throttle pedal movements. For example, rough terrain may cause the operator to inadvertently depress the throttle pedal. Such unintended throttle movements may cause undesirable engine behavior, degrade fuel economy, increase gear hunting, and degrade shift quality.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,260,521 to Sato (the '521 patent) discloses a system that allegedly addresses the problem of unintentional throttle pedal movements. In the '521 patent, the disclosed system uses a vibration sensor to detect a vertical vibration of a machine. If a vertical vibration is detected, a correcting value is determined based on the vertical vibration. The correcting value is then added or subtracted to the throttle pedal movement to compensate for the vertical vibration. The adjusted throttle pedal movement is then communicated to the engine. While the system of the '521 patent may purport to address the problem of compensating for unintentional throttle pedal movements caused by vertical vibrations, the computation of the correcting value for every throttle pedal movement may impose substantial computational requirements. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved system for address the aforementioned problem and/or other problems in the art.